


Memories on the road

by YoohyeonApple



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, California, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple
Summary: They worked hard all year, and decided to go on a road trip for the summer. Past, present and future would tangle up in the most delightful ways.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Gahyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. Saying goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Me, posting another yura fic? Yes, ahah.
> 
> Please forgive me for any mistakes, and enjoy your read ;)

Summer had finally arrived over the city, bringing heat and overused hand-fan, but none of that could stop Yubin from beaming. Glancing at her left was her girlfriend carefully driving, the window on her side was slightly down, blowing her long blonde hair in her face every now and then. She couldn’t help but find it cute how her girl tried to blow back each time, only for it to fail and use her hand. 

“We’re gonna have to invest in lots of hair ties, babe.” Yubin said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“I like my hair down.”

“So do I.” Yubin chuckled at her stubbornness. “But I heard California can be really windy.”

“I’ll survive. I have you.” She quickly winked at Yubin before looking back at the road.

“Ah, Bora, baby.” Yubin kissed her cheek, feeling her growing smile as she lingered. “It’s been so long since we’ve seen your cousin.”

“She texts me enough to not miss her.” Bora scoffed. 

“Liar.” Yubin gently slapped Bora’s thigh. “She texted me about wanting to have glorious farewells. Didn’t you tell her we were leaving for a month only? And coming back in August to celebrate your birthday?” She inquired as if she was talking to the actual cousin. 

“I did, but you know how dramatic she is. Imagine when we come back, she would organise a surprise party.” Bora pointed out as she parked in front of a huge modern, grey building. “Let’s hope there is actually no surprise tonight.” Grabbing Yubin by the chin she brought her girlfriend’s face down to hers to kiss her. “Love you.”

Once again Yubin beamed, happiness and love was all she could feel and she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

~~~~

“Didn’t we say seven.” The door swung open on a tall woman dressed in jeans’ shorts with a blue striped top. “You’re late.” She pointed her finger at Bora, shaking her long dark locks. 

“Traffic.” Bora stuck her tongue out. 

Her and Yubin did their best to leave work as soon as possible, knowing they had to drive to Incheon right after. At least they had finished packing the night before, and all they had left to do was lock up their apartment. 

“Hum.” 

“We’re here now, let us in Grumpy.” Bora squeezed her cousin’s cheeks pushing her backwards so she could step inside. Once her shoes were off Bora warmly hugged her cousin. “Where’s the chipmunk?” She loudly asked.

“I can hear you!” Someone yelled from the kitchen. 

“It was meant to be heard.” Bora yelled back. “Did you order in? I don’t want food poisoning before our flight.”

“Can’t you handle her?” The brunette sarcastically asked Yubin, detaching herself from Bora. 

“You love her teasing, Yoohyeon.” She replied, patting her cheek. “You’re as bad as siblings. But she’s right, none of you cooked right?” She stood next to Bora totally amused as they both watched Yoohyeon walking off to the kitchen. “Tonight’s gonna be fun.” 

“Definitely.” Bora agreed, taking Yubin’s hand to follow in Yoohyeon’s steps towards the kitchen.

When they entered the room, Yoohyeon was back-hugging a smaller girl, her head hidden in her neck. A bunch of take-outs were being opened on the counters. At that sight, Bora and Yubin glanced at each other relieved to know they wouldn’t have to eat a disastrous homemade dinner. 

The tiny, light brown haired girl taped Yoohyeon’s head in comfort then looked at the two invitees. “Hey Yubin.” She mischievously eyed Bora. “Hey smurf.” A muffled snort was heard from Yoohyeon. 

“Hey, Gahyeon.” Stepping closer Yubin kissed her cheek as a hello. Then she felt Bora mirroring Yoohyeon’s position by hugging her too, naturally her hands placed themselves above her girlfriend’s. 

“I’m glad to see we’re not gonna die tonight.” Bora teased. “And thank you for letting us stay here tonight.” Her tone softened up, as she was really thankful for the nice gesture from her dear cousin.

“Of course. What’s family, if not to help.” Yoohyeon adomanently said glaring at her cousin. Gahyeon nodded.

“Why don’t you all get settled, while I finish this.” Gahyeon waved her hands around. “Get your drink.” She nudged Yoohyeon with her elbow. “She’s been waiting for you two to arrive to finally start drinking.” 

“Yes, I have.” Yoohyeon clapped her hands walking behind the couple, then leading them to the living room. “Let’s get this night started!”

“You’re a lightweight.” Bora said.

“I’m off work tomorrow.” Yoohyeon snickered at the prospect of having almost no limits. 

~~~~

The four women were sitting down in front of the coffee table, each couple on a side, dipping every now and then in the take out dishes. Yubin had been designated as their bartender as she was the best at mixing up drinks. She was preparing a new round, feeling Yoohyeon’s eyes on her. The young cousin really liked alcohol, even though she was always the first one to be drunk with such a low tolerance. 

Passing a drink to her girlfriend, Yubin was amused by Yoohyeon’s face after swallowing the strong alcohol. 

“Remember when I introduced you to Yubin?” Bora asked, smirking her eyes mischievously meeting her cousin’s. Instantly Yoohyeon’s cheek turned a bit more red, and not only because of alcohol. 

“You’re being mean.” Yubin bumped her shoulder into Bora’s. “She’s embarrassed now.” She said watching Yoohyeon hiding in Gahyeon’s neck once again. 

“What, you love that story.” Bora pointed out taking a sip of her drink. 

“What’s the story?” Gahyeon curiously inquired, glancing at Bora while trying to also peek at Yoohyeon.

“Someone here had a crush on my lovely girlfriend, isn’t that right Yoohyeon?” Bora chuckled when Yoohyeon suddenly rose her head up, exaggeratedly pouting. 

“I. Did. Not.” Yoohyeon slurred pointing her finger out at her cousin as she spoke each word.

“It was cute.” Yubin mouthed, winking fully aware of the effect it would have on the brunette. 

“Oh my god.” Yoohyeon let herself fall down on Gahyeon’s lap this time. Unintelligible words were babbled making everyone laugh at the young woman. She turned around, looking up at Gahyeon.

“So, you had a puppy kinda crush?” She teased Yoohyeon trying to hold back her laughter but ultimately failing. 

“Not you too!” Yoohyeon whined. 

“The whole time we were at my parents’ she followed Yubin around.” Bora added. “She was a real awkward talker back then, weren’t you?” She leaned forward to be able to see her cousin over the coffee table.

“Fuck you.” Yoohyeon’s middle finger shot up above the table. “I was seventeen, sue me.” She huffed, crossing her arms, which doubled Gahyeon’s laughter. “Stop it!”

“It’s so funny, baby.” The youngest of the group couldn’t stop herself, even when Yoohyeon glared at her moving up from her lap. “Sorry, sorry.” Slowly her laughter subdued. “I’m imagining you being all heart eyes around Yubin, and it’s hilarious.”

“It was.” Bora knowingly said. 

“It was not.” Yoohyeon countered back. 

“Come on, baby, admit it. Not everyone has those kinds of puppy love crush. I didn’t.”

“Oh really?” Bora muttered, getting all eyes on her. “I recall differently.” She raised an eyebrow, sipping her drink. 

“Babe?” Yoohyeon’s eyes widened as she put her hands on her mouth, as she was the one wanting to laugh seeing her girlfriend trying to cover her face with her hair. 

“You’re evil.” Yubin whispered in Bora’s ear. 

“I know.” Turning her head, she planted a kiss on Yubin’s lips not minding the two lovers amusingly bickering. “If she hadn’t been looking at the drinks with such delight, I wouldn’t have remembered how pathetic she was crushing on you.”

“Didn’t that help you get closer to me, though?” Yubin tauntingly said against Bora’s lips. “You found it funny back then, but you were lowkey jealous.”

The blonde didn’t bother answering her girlfriend, and instead kissed her more intensively than planned. Her drink slipped from her fingers landing on the floor, then she gripped Yubin’s head to devour her with more passion. 

“Get a room! Please, my pure eyes.” Yoohyeon yelled out slamming her hand on the table, her face clearly disgusted at the shameless show her cousin was putting on. 

“Not that pure.” Gahyeon snorted. 

The couple reluctantly stopped their kissing. It was easy for them to get lost in each other, especially with alcohol in the equation. 

“I’ll get back at ya.” Yoohyeon threateningly, stated to her cousin. 

“Please do.” Bora clapped her hands together, playfully begging. 

It had always been fun and games between the two cousins. They loved to tease each other, to get a reaction, that was their dynamic. Even if Yoohyeon was a couple of years younger, they had been raised as close as siblings, and Bora would do anything for her. Especially embarrassing her to add to all the crazy memories they already had together. 

Early the next morning, everyone got ready to go to the airport. After their night of drinking, Yoohyeon and Yubin were the ones most affected, which was explained by how silent and sleepy they both were. Their respective girlfriends found this adorable. 

Initially Yoohyeon was supposed to drive, but Gahyeon decided she would do it instead. Which gave the cousins the opportunity to say their goodbyes in the backseat of the car. Yoohyeon was clingy, whispering words only Bora could hear, as she was being held. 

When they arrived at the departure gates, everyone bid their farewells, wishing the couple a safe flight and a fun road trip on the Californian coast. 

“Thank you for these.” Bora said folding pieces of paper she placed in her pocket. “That’s gonna be useful.”

“Aren’t you thankful for me, and how much I like you and your girlfriend?” Yoohyeon gloated. “Be careful out there. And text me when you land. And-”

“Yes. Yes. And yes.” Bora hugged Yoohyeon, cutting her off. “Love you cousin.” 

“I love you too.” Slowly she stepped away from Bora watching her go to Yubin. She felt Gahyeon’s hand entwine their fingers. 

One last wave and Bora and Yubin disappeared into the busy airport's crowd.


	2. San Francisco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They made it to their first destination, getting reacquainted with the past.

Hand in hand, Bora and Yubin were walking down the busy streets of San Francisco, the youngest glancing up and down from her phone. The city was unknown to both of them, and they had barely stepped a foot outside today as they were both tired from their long flight across the Pacific. 

Yubin was leading them to the place her best friend had picked to meet up. It seemed to be located in a crowded neighbourhood, as they had passed by several restaurants and bars already. Not long after, they reached their destination. Yubin did all the talking at the reception and then they were seated at a table, surrounded by other people already enjoying their night out. 

As she took her seat, Bora let her head fall onto her girlfriend’s shoulder, clearly still a bit tired. Silently Yubin entwined their fingers, letting her rest. With her free hand, she texted her friend, who replied to her that she was almost there. Which was true, as she saw a woman taller than her excitedly walking over to their table. Together they smiled at each other. 

“My favourite lesbians are here!” A singsong voice rang around the couple. 

“Hey, Siyeon.” Yubin’s voice matched the excitement. “I missed you!” She half-hugged her friend, beaming at the soft lips kissing her cheek. 

“I missed you too!” Siyeon enjoyed being physically reunited with her best friend. “It’s been so long.” Glancing at her right she saw Bora, still on Yubin’s shoulder, tugging her blonde hair behind her ear. “Hello to you too, Sleeping Beauty.” Her hand reached out to ruffle Bora’s hair, instantly earning a light tap on it. Not offended she laughed taking her seat in front of the couple.

“We have another smurf in the family.” Bora snorted moving away from Yubin. “Where are your little friends?” She continued teasing, an obvious smirk on her face. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Yubin complimented Siyeon, her hand reaching over to touch the newly blue dyed, short hair. “I love it.”

“Right?” Siyeon radiated confidence. “You told me months ago to do it, and being reminded of your upcoming arrival was my little push. So yesterday I went to the hairdresser, and voila.” She shook her shiny new hair with pride. “Enough about me. How are you two?”

“Tired!” Bora whined. 

“You’ll have a few days to rest?” Siyeon inquired, her eyes catching sight of a waitress coming up to them. “Did you pick a drink?” She quickly asked, glancing down at the menu on the table. 

Yubin shrugged at Bora, letting her girlfriend decide. The three of them opted for soft drinks, since none of them wanted to get drunk. 

“We’re leaving in two days.” Yubin answered her friend’s previous question. “We’ll be fresh to drive down the coast.”

“Aren’t you scared?” Her head on her hands, Siyeon stared at her friends in awe. “It’s not the desert, but it’s close. You two are wild.”

“You know we’re not gonna sleep in the wild?” Yubin chuckled, slightly making fun of Siyeon. “Everything has been planned out, we won’t be that reckless.” At that she eyed her girlfriend. 

“Suuure.” Siyeon dragged the word out expressing her uncertitude. “It’s been a while since you got a break from work, who knows what you’re capable of as a free woman.”

“I’m not that bad.” Yubin scoffed.

“And she’s not that free.” Bora added raising their still entwined hands. 

“Look at you being a cutie.” Siyeon cooed at the blonde exaggeratedly fluttering her eyelashes. “You two,” She pointed a finger from one to the other. “Definitely weren’t a match anyone would have foreseen.”

“By anyone you mean you?”

“What can I say I love gossip.” Siyeon admitted flipping her hair. “Our drinks, yeah.”

The waitress placed their orders then left just as fast. Siyeon played with her straw before tasting her sweet and fruity cocktail.

“I think Yubin and I match.” Bora said, lovingly looking at Yubin’s side profile busy as she mixed her drink with her straw. “It’s been a while now.”

“It has been forever! No one else made it as long as you around us.” Siyeon said. “All of them broke up and some stopped communicating. Oh my god, do you remember when you two met? Did you ever thank me?” Siyeon furrowed her brows at her friends. “I am a matchmaker.” It was her epiphany of the night. 

“I think I did thank you, maybe.” Yubin wondered, uncertain of what could have happened all those years ago. “You were already clingy back then, babe.” Yubin pointed out at Bora who was trying to shoot daggers at her but ultimately failed.

“You were so standoffish, I wondered why Wheein had invited you.” Siyeon tilted her head trying to remember the past. “You were a zombie, and then this gem walked in and boom.” She made an exploding gesture with her hands startling the couple.

“That’s not exactly how it happened.” Bora tried to intervene to no avail, Siyeon continued with her retailing. 

“You switched seats at the restaurant to be in front of Yubin. Even at the club you were all over her, and next thing I knew you two were shamelessly making out, ew.” She closed her eyes, her lips pouting at the disgust of having this memory. Her whole body was crossed with chills.

“I did it once!” 

“Scarred me for life.”

“So dramatic.” Yubin shook her head at her best friend, then looked at Bora who was blushing. Naturally her arm went over her girlfriend’s shoulders bringing her closer. “I kinda like how she’s remembering our first meeting.” Yubin admitted slowly so only Bora could hear her.

“We did make out.” Bora stared right into Yubin’s mesmerising brown eyes, her left hand going up to hold Yubin’s. 

“Definitely.” She winked at her girlfriend who smiled in return. 

“This is not a date, please entertain me.” Siyeon cut the couple waving her hands to get attention. “You’ll have a whole month together love birds. I missed you so focus on me.”

A quick peck on Bora’s lips and Yubin turned all of her attention on her best friend. Of course she was right, since Siyeon had left to work in San Francisco they hadn’t seen each other. Their communication consisted of texting and calling each other whenever possible. They had been through college together, and Yubin was immensely thankful for her otherwise she would have never met Bora. 

~~ ~~

Later that night, back in their hotel room, Bora was brushing her teeth appreciating the chill evening she had with Yubin and Siyeon. From the mirror’s reflection Bora saw Yubin pushing the bathroom’s door open, dressed in her pyjamas.

“Look at that.” Yubin said with a chuckle, showing her phone’s screen to Bora. “Siyeon sent me this old picture, and I quote ‘bitch you were a wildcat tell your other half to keep you cuffed when the sun sets’.”

The picture was of a long haired Yubin, her arms around a tall redhead, both of them obviously drunkenly smiling as they clung their drinks together. And on Yubin’s right was Siyeon striking a silly pose. From their looks, Bora guessed it was during their college years, before she even knew them. 

Spitting in the sink, she listened to her girlfriend texting back Siyeon. “Does she think I’m a werewolf when she’s the one howling all the time?”

“How many pictures of you drunk does she have?” Bora wondered, meeting Yubin’s eyes in the mirror. 

“Way too much.” Bora shook her head smiling then grabbed a towel to wipe her mouth.

“It’s fine, I have you cuffed already.” Turning around her arms found their way to Yubin’s waist. Tilting her head back, Bora received a soft peck on her lips, the side of her face tickled by Yubin’s short hair. “I love me some wildcat.”

Yubin embraced her too around her shoulders, bringing Bora to her chest. Naturally her girlfriend snuggled up, humming at the comfort of being held. One of her hands played with Bora’s hair before kissing the top of her head. 

“You’re in the mood for some kitten time.” Yubin playfully said, easily reading the mood Bora was in. “Let’s go to bed.” Without entangling themselves from one another they walked their way to bed.

Once laid down Bora didn’t waste time using Yubin as her teddy bear, not that any complaints would've been made about it. Eyes closed, Bora enjoyed the feeling of Yubin’s fingers on her hair, gently lulling her to sleep. 

There was nowhere Bora would ever want to be than here, in the arms of her lover. Ever since they left Seoul, she felt clinger than usual. But Yubin was used to these moods, especially after being so busy in their daily life with barely any down time to do anything together, other than instantly fall asleep in their cold bed. Whenever those days happened, Bora would have a long weekend being all over Yubin.

“I love you, short stuff.” Yubin mumbled, a smirk on her face fully aware Bora would snap in a second. And she didn’t disappoint. Bora pinched Yubin’s waist under her t-shirt. 

“Don’t ruin it.” Bora whined, not even bothering to move to see Yubin gloat. “But I love you too.”

Yubin was proud of herself. She knew her girlfriend in and out, and exactly what she needed. Some light love.

“Do you ever think of when we met?” Bora whispered against Yubin’s neck, gently peppering it with kisses.

“Of course.” She nodded above Bora’s head. “Siyeon got you thinking, didn’t she?” Bora hummed. “I’m grateful for that night. It changed everything for us, as a couple but as individuals too. And you’re still the same in some ways.”

“How so?” Out of curiosity Bora dug her head out to look up at Yubin. 

“You’re clinging to me right now, just as you were on that sofa at the club.” Yubin wiggled her eyebrows trying to hold back her laughter at Bora’s cute annoyed face. “Maybe that’s why we work out, I just can’t get rid of you even if I tried.”

“If I recall you were the one to ask for my number.” 

“Of course. You were tipsy and starstruck from my kisses.” 

“We’re both clingy.”

“Definitely.” Yubin happily agreed, her eyes glancing at Bora’s lips. Her hand caught Bora by the back of her head, holding her into place as she planted a kiss on her soft lips. She played with them, nibbling even as she could feel Bora silently asking for more. “I love your duality, baby.” Yubin said before finally kissing her girlfriend, sliding her tongue into her mouth.

Bora looked like she was made of steel, but Yubin knew the sweet marshmallow hidden behind. And she was currently melting in her arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Aren't they all lovely?  
> See you next chapter ;)
> 
> My [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/YoohyeonApple) is open for any feedbacks :)
> 
> Twitter: @yoosoulmates


End file.
